Morphine
by Agent Ari
Summary: I could see things she couldn't. What she held underneath her depression and sadness. Who she truly was. What she held locked away. She's not as fragile as she may seem...I'd do anything to save her. I'd give my life for her. I love her.
1. Safe and Sound

**I don't own Twilight...only the idea for this story.**

**Yeah I wanted ot do this story for a while, actually. I'll go mroe into detail of this story adn what it's about later. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Safe and Sound<p>

"_Hello, Alice." _

_His smooth fingers traced the outline of my jaw, resting behind my head as his golden eyes stared back into mine._

"_I've missed you."_

"Alice!"

I jumped at the sound of my name, my parents glaring down at me. They never seemed to smile when I was around…they'd smile around Cynthia- my little sister, but not at me. Not that I wanted them to. I hated them just as much as they hated me.

"What?" I demanded, taking a large bite out of my bagel.

"Pay attention when we talk to you!" my father snapped, his blue eyes like daggers.

Not that he scared me anymore.

"I'm gonna be late for the game. And I have to pick up Cynthia. Can't talk." I muttered, already beginning to feel nauseated. I stood, grabbed my purse and headed out toward the door.

The drive to Cynthia's school was a short and silent, my mind replaying my vision over and over again. Not many people knew this, but I could see the future. My parents knew and I think that's why they hated me…but I was rarely wrong.

Not always a good thing.

"Allie!"

Cynthia ran up to me, her short arms wrapping around my knees. She was six and already half my height, but I was always a short person, so it didn't surprise me at all. I picked her up and hugged her; Cynthia was…really…the only reason I had to keep fighting. She was like my little girl, my baby.

"How was your day?" I asked quietly as not to disturb the others around me.

"Boring." She pouted, "But it's better now." She gave me a wet kiss on the cheek before I set her down and led her out to the car.

Once I had dropped Cynthia off at home, I picked Bella up from her house and made our way to the school to watch the football game. It was a tradition of some sorts I guess you could say. We'd never miss a football game.

"No…no…no! Oh c'mon! That was-! Ah, forget it!" Bella snapped, our team getting a five yard penalty.

"Bells, we're ahead by fifteen points." I muttered, tugging on her arm so she'd sit back down.

That's when I felt it, the intense nausea followed by the constricting of my heart. I winced and set my head in my hands, my hearing fading.

"Alice…don't…man…Alice…with me!"

Bella?

"_I've missed you."_

_He gently caressed my face, his lips twitching up into a soft smile._

"_You're so beautiful, Alice."_

Last year, I was diagnosed with a terminal illness. Due to my small size, the doctors didn't think I would last any more than a month, but I'd proven them wrong. But this was the worse it's ever gotten. The pain had never been this terrible, too weak to even muster some kind of rational thought.

Would I really die then? In public? Surrounded by my peers?

And Cynthia. What would happen to her?

"Hang in there!' someone shouted.

Why was he shouting? What had I done wrong? I'm sorry.

"Bells...don't…she'll…fine."

"She's leaving!"

"_Don't let go, Alice…you're needed here." He whispered, brushing his lips against mine. "I need you, darlin'."_

"Come on…back!"

"_Wake up, Alice…wake up…this is all just a bad dream…wake up, love. Don't keep sleeping…wake up."_

"Not today…please, God…don't…her…today."

"_Wake up, Alice. For me…I can't lose you, Alice."_

I opened my eyes.

"_Don't ever let go…you're safe…just don't let go. I can't lose you. I love you, darlin'."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yeah that's it! Sorry this is so short! PLease review!<span>**


	2. Lullabies and Lilies

**I don't own Twilight yadda yadda you know the drill. Anyway I wouldn't have been able to write this if it weren't for my assistant (cousin) Sierra. Also, sorry I haven't uploaded any sooner, been hanging with fam. Well I hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Lullabies and Lilies<p>

"_Wake up, Alice…wake up…"_

I groaned and cracked my eyes open a tiny bit. From what I could see, I was confined to a hospital gurney…yeah. I was never a fan of the hospital, but I could do nothing to escape. I was- in one word- trapped.

"Oh, glad to see you're awake, Alice."

I knew that voice; it was Dr. Vorshevsky, my doctor …and godfather. I guess you could say he was more of a father to me than my actual father.

"Barely…" I murmured, "What happened?"

"You're heart nearly gave out. The same thing happened last year." He replied, touching a hand to my forehead. "How do you feel?"

I was quiet for a moment, contemplating this; things had never gotten that bad, but then again, my life wasn't all rainbows and sprinkles to begin with.

"Like I…can't breathe." I grumbled, struggling to stay awake, "What's going on? What's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing, my dear. Your body…just doesn't function like ours." Dr. Vorshevsky said softly, putting a stethoscope to my chest. "Take in deep breaths."

I shook my head after a few tries. "It hurts too much."

"I know it hurts, my dear, but it's all worth it in the end. The more we know the better we can help you. Please, Alice."

Sighing, I did as he asked without complaining. I was better than that. After he had left, I drifted in and out of sleep for a while until small hands shook my shoulder.

"Allie…Allie, wake up."

"C'mon, Alice, get up."

They didn't have to tell me a third time. I sat up against the bed head and wrapped Cynthia up in my arms, tears threatening to spill from my eyes; I hoped Bella hadn't filled her in about what had happened at the field. The last thing I wanted was Cynthia worrying about my coming home to her or not.

"You didn't…tell her…did you?" I whispered, running my fingers through Cynthia's blond curls.

Bella shook her head. She was the only one outside of my family that knew about my illness. And that's how I planned on keeping it. "Why would I do that?"

Before I could answer, there was a light tap at the door. The door handle turned slowly and then two young men stepped in.

They were so similar yet so…different. One was larger and looked like a body builder. His short, curly brown hair and dimples made him look so childish. The other stood stock still, his honey blond hair falling into his eyes on several occasion and his…oddly golden eyes soft.

"Ms. Brandon?" the blond asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Allie…is that your boyfriend?" Cynthia whispered, causing me to blush.

"Yes…?" I asked quietly.

The blond ducked his head and smiled. "I'm Jasper Hale. This is my brother, Emmett Cullen."

Emmett grinned and gave a small wave.

Jasper stepped closer once more, but kept at a safe distance. He pulled a single, white lily from behind his back and handed it to me; I gaped at the beautiful flower before touching it to my nose and inhaling its sweet scent.

"Thank you, Jasper." I smiled, my cheeks burning.

He ducked his head again. "It was my pleasure, ma'am. You deserve to smile."

"_I've missed you, Alice." He whispered, putting his lips to mine in a soft kiss, "I've finally found you."_

I was too startled to talk; he reminded me of the man from my visions, though I wasn't sure it was him yet. I've just met him.

Emmett had left later on and Bella took Cynthia to my parents, leaving me alone with Mr. Hale.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sorry this is so short. I'll update later today. Please PLEASE REVIEW!<span>**


	3. Southern Gentleman

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it and please REVIEW! You guys don't review. I see that you fav and put the story on alert, but you all don't review and it makes me sad :(**

** Surprise shout out to my friend Nicky. She knows who I'm talkin' about. Love ya! Thanks for reviewing most (if not all) if the chapters I put up. It really means a lot :3**

* * *

><p>Southern Gentleman<p>

Jasper sat in the armchair farthest away from me. I couldn't help but notice he had perfect posture, his black shirt greatly defining his muscular torso. Normally, I wouldn't have noticed, but there was something…different about Jasper. A good different.

"So, Mr. Hale," I began, stroking the petals on the lily, "tell me about yourself."

A crooked smile appeared on his face and my heart sped up, the electrocardiogram giving me away. He looked up at it and chuckled.

"Well, Ms. Brandon, what would you like to know?" he asked, his southern accent only making my heart beat that much faster.

I took a few painful breaths, letting my heart slow down some before speaking. "Where are you from…originally?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Originally, I'm from Texas. You?"

"Biloxi…in Mississippi." I replied.

"Well, what's a Southern Flower like yourself doing in Forks, Washington?" He smirked, leaning back in the armchair.

"Ah…m-my parents wanted t-to create a n-new start for us. They like it here." I stammered, cursing under my breath afterward.

"Interesting…" He nodded, stroking his chin.

"Just curious…but, why have you come to see me?" I asked curiously, keeping my eyes on the flower in my hands.

I hadn't noticed or heard when Jasper crossed the room to be at my side. I couldn't get myself to create a coherent thought, his gaze turning off every synapse in my brain.

"Because my family and I were concerned about you." He answered simply.

Liar.

"I know you're…lying." I whispered, narrowing my eyes, "Tell me the truth."

Jasper hesitated for a moment, his golden eyes never leaving mine. "Because, Ms. Brandon, I feel really protective of you…"

Neither of is said a word as we thought this over. He sighed and backed away from me, his breath hitting me in the face and making the room spin.

"That was out of context. I'm sorry." He whispered, "I should go."

"Don't leave, Jasper."

_Jasper's POV_

"Don't leave, Jasper."

My hand let go of the door handle and fell to my side.

"Stay and talk to me."

I hadn't expected her to want me to stay, though I could feel her happiness steadily fade as I made my way to the door. I didn't want to leave her, but if I was going to be inappropriate around a woman such as herself then who would I be then? I wouldn't be Jasper Hale anymore.

"Please?"

Scoffing, I turned and made my way over to her. I took her outstretched hand and sat beside her, sending waves of contentment her way.

I didn't bother to keep track of how long I stayed there talking with Alice, but I knew it had to be pretty late.

Alice had her arms wrapped around one of mine, her head resting on my chest. She slept soundly, the corner of her lip twitching whenever I brushed hair from in her face. I've never seen a human sleep up close and, just like Edward had said, it was fascinating. She looked so peaceful, but the fear and pain was evident in her no matter if I made her calm or not.

Carlisle's footsteps were heard form outside and soon he appeared in the door.

"Jasper, it's past visiting hour." He said quietly.

I frowned and turned my gaze back to Alice. "She'll be mad at me if I leave."

"You can always come back tomorrow."

"Just give me five more minutes, Carlisle. Just five." I pleaded.

I waited until he left to gently nudge Alice with my free arm.

"J-Jasper?" she murmured, curling into my side.

"I have to go now, Alice," I quickly finished when I saw her face fall in the darkness, "but I promise I'll be back tomorrow."

She pouted, but nodded, "Alright…"

I chuckled and took her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Until the 'morrow."

She giggled and nodded. "See you then."

I made sure Alice was asleep before I left, thoughts of her swimming in my head.

* * *

><p><strong><span>That's it for now! Please PLEASE REVIEW!<span>**


	4. Reassurance

**Here's the next chapter! I don't own Twilight. Only the idea for this story. Hope you all like it, but PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p>Reassurance<p>

"Alice, dear, you have to eat something." Dr. Vorshevsky stated firmly.

I shook my head and pushed the tray of food away. "No…I'll just…" I couldn't finish. I staggered out of bed, barely making it to the bathroom before I threw up what little I'd eaten minutes before. After, Vorshevsky kept forcing me to try and eat, which only made me feel worse.

"I…Alice, please…you must eat something."

"No, please just leave me alone." I whimpered, turning away from him.

There was silence as the door opened and shut, but then familiar, cold fingers brushed a few strands away from my face.

_Jasper's POV_

Alice turned to smile up at me. "You came back."

"I'm nothing if not trustworthy." I replied, sitting on the bed and turning my gaze to the grey-haired doctor. "I think you should leave now, sir."

The doctor wrote something on a clipboard before leaving us alone. As soon as he'd left, Alice curled up against my chest.

"He seemed nice." I chuckled.

"He tried to get me to eat…no…forced me. I couldn't keep anything down and he knew it." She whimpered, burying her face in my neck.

"He's gone now, Alice. I'm never going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know." She whispered, a small yawn escaping her lips. "I trust you."

Alice went back to sleep in a matter of minutes; it was still fascinating watching her dream. She'd mumbled things in her sleep on occasion, but, other than the fact that she'd wake up every now and then, she stayed asleep.

She stirred against me, her brow creasing. "Jazz…"

I raised an eyebrow. Was she talking about me?

"Jasper…" she whimpered, taking fistfuls of my shirt.

I sat up, watching her toss and turn beside me; I gently shook her shoulders. "Alice…Alice wake up."

Her heart monitor sped up, slowed down _drastically_ then sped up again until it kept getting faster and faster. Her eyes widened, quickly going dull.

"Alice! Alice! No, c'mon don't do this! Hang on!" I begged, rushing out the door and yelling for help.

I could only pace back and forth in the hall, listening as doctors and nurses inside tried to help her. Feeling vulnerable wasn't something I was good at. Knowing that I couldn't' help anyone, especially Alice, made me feel wretched.

Hours- tough it felt like an eternity- later, they came out of the room, mumbling amongst themselves as they left. One stayed behind and I recognized him as the pesky doctor from before.

"How do you feel, Alice?" He asked calmly.

It was a while before she gave a rational response.

"Jazz…where's…where's Jasper?"

"Just answer my-"

"Where's Jasper?"

"Alice-"

"Where. Is. Jasper?"

I couldn't help but smile at how brash and assertive she'd been, but I didn't waste any time rushing to her side and taking her hand.

"I'm right here, Alice. It's okay."

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

My father turned to look at me, his eyes narrowing. "Alice, I'm sorry, but we can't take this anymore. Our medical bill is going through the roof. It's about time you set off on your own."

"We don't want to have to do this, sweetie, but it's time you...branched out." My mother said, clearly on the verge of tears.

I stared at them, dumbfounded. "But...I need you guys. Look, i know we don't get along all that well, but what if something happens to me? What if I end up in here again? Who will help me?"

"We've already solved that problem."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yeah, I'm so horrible, leaving you with a cliffhanger. Hope you all like it, but please review! It won't take you that long to say you like it. Anyway, the next chapter will be along soon.<span>**


End file.
